Girls Night Out Gone Wrong
by journey maker
Summary: A happy night for friends goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Ever since she'd been home, Mai has had trouble trusting anyone. Joey was one of the men she allowed to be near her, so when Serenity, Tea and Victoria invited her to join them to a girls night out she didn't know what to say.

When she talked it over with Joey he thought it might be a good idea, so she called Serenity and told her, "I'll go, as long as we're not out to late." Serenity was excited and came over to where Mai was staying and told her, "we'll have a great time I promise." Well that was one promise that Serenity couldn't keep.

The club that they went to was a new place that was suppose to be the club"in place to be." The club was called, "Club Fascination." As they found a table and sat down a waitress came and asked, "what can I get for all of you to drink?" Tea looked at the others and said, "I haven't had a lot to drink. Do any of you know something to drink?"

The waitress suggested, "I know of a drink and it doesn't have a lot if alcohol." Victoria said, "alright please bring us four drinks." This was their first mistake. Their second one was accepting drinks from complete strangers. Then their last and very disastrous mistake, was drinking those drinks.

They had been laced with Rohrohol which is a date rape drug. And that made each of the girls pass out. When they came to, each of them were in seperate rooms and they were tied up and naked.

When Mai woke up, she wasn't alone in the room. There was a very large man sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. Mai looked around the room, but couldn't find any way out. "Hello sweet thing, I wonder just how sweet you really are." When he was through she wished she was dead. As Mai laid there she had tears running down her face. She wasn't a virgin, but that man was very large and nearly ripped her open.

Tea was the next girl. Tears ran down her face because she didn't know what was going to happen, but as the door opened, she looked at the man standing naked beside the bed and as he stroked himself he said, "we're going to have such a good time." Screams could be heard through out the building because Tea was a virgin and that man took her vaginally and anally which did some damage. A doctor was called to take care of the girl.

Mai couldn't even put her hands over her ears to drown out the screams. "God will no one save us." Mai prayed. Later that afternoon, the girls were given scrapes of some kind of meat and water. And were told, "either you eat this or the doctor will put a feeding tube in each of your stomachs, and it won't be very pleasant." What else could they do, they ate what was given to them.

The third girl was Victoria and her fate wasn't good. The door to her room opened and in walked two men and they didn't look like they would be nice. The screams that came from that room were so terrifing. Victoria learned about how terrifing it is to have things done to her body over and over as she screamed and begged to have them stop but to no avail.

Now it was both Mai and Tea hearing the terrifing screams coming from somewhere in the building. They both knew that it was Victoria's screams. They both kind of knew what was happening and they also knew that Serenity was the last to be raped and raped. They could only say a prayer that someone to come save them or that they would just die.

Then after what seemed an hour, they heard Serenity scream and it sounded like who ever was in her room was trying to her and they didn't give a damn how they did it. The screams seemed to go on forever. Serenity was a virgin and this time there was two huge men and they loved raping this sweet young thing. They took turns and at one time they took her together. Serenity just wanted to go home and pretend this horrible night never happened.

So began the nightmare that wouldn't ever stop. Little did the young ladies knew, that they were heading towards a life in the sex trade.

Chapter Two Next. Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey's sister didn't call he started getting worried, but when he got a call from someone from his past, he nearly went out of his mind. When Joey's phone rang he thought it was Serenity, but he heard, "Wheeler, I saw your sister and three other young ladies go into the Club Fasinstion and that place is really bad news." Joey went white when he heard what Keith was saying. "What do you mean by the place is bad news?" Joey asked him.

"That's all I can say." Then the line went dead. Seto asked what was the call about?" Joey told him, the. Seto called Roland and told him about the call and Roland told him, "I'll make a few calls and get back to you." Seto thanked him and looked at Joey and said, "call your friends and ask if anyone has seen Serenity or any of her friends."

What Roland found out make his skin crawl. One of his contacts told him about rumors that some kind of sex trade working out of that club. A few more calls told him the same thing. Now all he had to do was find out who owns that place. Now came the hardest part, telling Seto that Joey's sister might be lost forever.

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

The young ladies were separated and taken to different places where they Were forced to perform sexual acts that was so disgusting that none of them couldn't stop getting sick. The men they were forced to serve were enjoying do things to the young ladies because they were told that the ladies weren't worth anything to anyone. Slowly one by one the young ladies were losing their sanity.

BACK AT KAIBA'S MANOR

Roland asked to talk to Seto in private. "Alright I found out that someone running some kind of sex trade from that club. Who it is I still don't who it is, but I'm going to do my damnest to find out but I'm so terrified for the young ladies. Sir, I've seen what monsters in the sex trades can do and I don't mean only physically but mentally too."

Seto knew that the hardest thing he had to do was tell Joey about his sister and her friends, so he walked over to where Joey was standing and said, "Joey, Ronald found something about that club, maybe you'd better sit down."

Joey heard something in Setos voice that had him sitting and held his breath then Seto said, "Roland found out that who ever owns that club also operates an illegal sex trade person."

Joeys stomach turned over and he wanted to throw up, but he took a deep breath and said, "does Roland think my baby sisters or the others are alive?" Then he ran to the bathroom and got sick.

When he came back Seto stood and walked over to Joey and put his arms around him and Joey fell apart. As Joey held onto Seto with a lump in his throat he said, "god what an I going to do without my sister?"

AT THE UNKNOWN LOCATION

Victoria was nearly out of her mind, she couldn't do what the sick men told her to do. She just wanted to die and forget this horrible nightmare never happened. She'd curl up into a fedal ball and waited for the next man and prayed he'd kill her. Victoria wondered about the others and she cried not for herself but also for Serenity, Tea and Mai. Will I ever see them again? She thought to herself.

BACK AT THE KAIBA MANOR

Joey finally fell asleep as Seto watched over him. "Sir, I've got people out searching and asking questions I hope to find out something." Seto nodded his head, but couldn't get it out of his mind what was happening to those ladies, he reached out and touched Joeys head and silently vowed, "I'll never stop until Serenity, Tea, Victoria and Mai is found.

BACK AT THE UNKNOWN LOCATION

Serenity was the next lady to get a visit from two men. When the door opened and she saw the men she silently prayed "Joey please find us before its to late." When one of the men said, "she looks good enough to eat, so I guess I'll get busy and see how she tastes. Tears ran down her face and then she went into that place in her mind where no one can find her and she just shut down.

Chapter Three Next. Please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Joey learned about his sister and her friends he went completely out of his mind. He stared at Seto and said, "just how long have you known about that damn place." Then he doubled up his fists and tried to hit Seto.

Seto ducked Joey's fists and then he told Joey, "listen, you need to stop or all you'll get is your ass beaten. I may not know what you are thinking, but if it were Mokuba missing we'll I'd be out of my mind."

About that time Roland came into the room and he saw what was happening, he just let them handle it. "Sir, one of my informants just called and told me that he might know where ladies are, but it'll be damn hard getting into the building." Joey stopped and turned around and stared at Roland and said, "why in the hell aren't we doing anything to get my sister and the others and bring them home?"

Roland walked over to Joey and told him, "listen, I know that you're hurting but first of all we have to make damn sure we know that they're there and then we have to find out ecactly what kind of condition each of the ladies are and then have the medical teams there to treat them, and I have to make sure I have enough men to get the ladies out safety, that's why."

Joey stood there just staring at Roland, he closed his eyes and said, "my god, I swear that if I find those men who hurt them, I'll kill them with my bear hands." Then he passed out. Seto got to him before Joey hit floor then Roland helped to get Joey on the couch.

Seto looked at Roland and asked, "how bad do you think the ladies are?" Roland wiped his hands over his face and then he said, "all I do know, is that none of them will be the same. Each of them have been sexually used by men who don't give a damn about their feelings and I promise that none of those bastards are going to live when I get my hands on them."

AT THE UNKNOWN LOCATION

Tea was next, and when the door to the room she was in, she knew that her worse nightmare was going to happen. There was two men standing beside the bed and one of the men said with a smile on his face, "this is going to be the best damn birthday present that I ever got." When they were done having fun, Tea was a mess. All she could do was lay there crying because she knew that if someone didn't save them and soon she'd just give up and die.

AT THE KAIBA MANOR

When Joey finally came to he looked at Seto and said, "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. Where is Roland, I need to apology to him too." Seto told Joey, "he's calling in a few favors to find out exactly where the ladies are being held, then he has to figure out how to get them out safely."

Joey said, "I want to help." About then they heard, "neither of you are going to do anything but wait here." Joey was angry and told Roland, "it's my sister and her friends being held so why can't I help?" Roland told them, "I don't know what conditions that the ladies are going to be in and I don't need anyone getting emotional, I need men who can handle themselves. So you and Seto will wait here." Then Roland turned and walked out of the room. Seto looked at Joey and said, "all we can do is be here for the ladies when they bring them home."

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

Serenity laid on the bed praying that if her brother didn't get them out of this hell hole then she'd pray for death because no man would want damaged goods and that's how she thought of herself. The door opened and she started crying then she stopped when she thought that one of the men was her big brother.

When he looked her in the eye, she just wanted to die. When the men were done, Serenity was a mess and because the men got a little rough, the camera showed she was respiratory distress, a medical team was called to make sure she would be alright. He couldn't allow one of his best sex slaves to die.

Chapter Four Next. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

BACK AT KAIBA MANOR

Roland was looking at the surveillance videos of the building that was suspected of being the place that was bring used for the sex trade business when he heard Seto and Joey arguing. When he walked into the living room Joey was saying, "I'm going to find my sister and her friends because no one else is doing nothing."

Roland walked over to them and he made Seto move, then he walked over and grabbed Joey and shoved him against the wall and in a deep voice said, "alright you damn idiot you listen to me and listen good, if you try anything at all, all you're going to do is get all of those ladies killed.

So if thats what you want, then by all means go ahead. I won't say this again, stay the hell out this and let me and the others bring all those ladies home." Then Roland turned and walked out of the room.

Joey slid down the wall and sat on the floor and started to cry, "all I wanted to do was to bring my sister and the others home. Why is he so sure he can do it?" Seto walked over and helped Joey up and told him, "before he came here to work, he was the leader of one of the most sought after mercenary groups in the world." "Why'd stop?" Joey asked. "That's something he won't talk about, and if you want to live, don't ask."

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

The door to the room Mai was in opened and she closed her eyes and just laid there and she didn't put up any resistance because as she thought why bother they'd take what they wanted one way or the other. She just pretended that she was home listening to music.

This caused one of the men to get upset because she wouldn't fight, so he really pounded in and out of her until blood started to stain the bed. When the cameras showed what was happening a medical team was dispatched to the room and the man was dragged from the room and he disappeared forever.

The doctor was really worried because this wasn't the first lady that was used like a battering ram. "Listen to me, when I agreed to help I never thought that you'd allow this kind of horrible treatment, if it continues well find another doctor who will look the other way."

AT THE KAIBA MANOR

Roland decided to get the men together and make an attempt at rescuing the ladies, because he was terrified that if they waited to long they'd probably find corpses. Roland got his men together and after showing them them the sureillance video, they decided on what would be the right course of action to take that would be the right way to help get the ladies out safety

Just before they left on the mission Roland to talk to both Seto and Joey about their plan. "Please don't do anything stupid." Then he told Seto, "make sure that all the medical people are on call. I will let you know if this mission was an success." Then he turned and left the room. Seto said, "now we wait."

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

When the doctor nearly threatened to more or less to shut down Victor's business well that wasn't the right thing to do. The doctor never made it out of the building, lets just say that his body is buried there. When the head guard asked Victor, "what if someone does success in breaking in a to rescue the ladies?" Victor laughed and said, "there isn't anyone strong enough to do that, and if they did, well they'll wish they hadn't, so don't worry."

JUST OUTSIDE THE UNKNOWN LOCATION

Outside the building Roland had his men search for trip wires and the one that they did find were very uniquely designed and Roland and knew who had placed them in just the right places to do the most damage. Riley who was like Rolands second told him, "if we don't find the exact point of origin where the main blast point is then we can just kiss our assess good bye."

Roland had to agree with him, but if they didn't try then what about those ladies inside. "We have no choice but try." Roland told him. Riley nodded his head and signaled the men that it was now or never, this is when each man prays that the mission is successful. So began assault on the building.

Chapter Five Next. Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

Roland and his men were waiting for the explosives that they used to take out the front if the building. When the building blew up, they stormed inside and was immediately met with resistance and it was one hell of s fight. When the fight was over, Roland went to find out who was the big man and when he discovered who it was, Roland demanded to know where the ladies were? Victor Lawrence smiled and said, "why, their not worth nothing. If you need any women, just let me know. Ronald was so damn mad he raised his gun and blew the man's brains all over the place.

Roland looked at his men and said, "turn this place up side down find and don't stop until each lady is found. The first room they searched, the found young lady her name is Victoria she was laying on the bed. She had somehow cut her wrists and the odor coming from the room was horrendous. Roland walked into the room, picked up a cover and put it over her body. As they closed the door, Riley bowed his head and said a prayer that God would keep her soul in his living arms.

Then they checked each room and the next room was where Tea wad. As the door opened, Tea started to cry and as she curled into a ball, she begged, "please no more. I'll be good." Roland went over and stooped down beside the bed and gently touched her head and he said, "you're safe, we're here to make sure that you get home." Tea looked at Roland and she asked, "who wants someone who is nothing but damaged goods?" Roland looked at Tea and told her, "it may look bad now, but after some therapy, you'll see things differently."Tea collapsed into his arms and he kissed her cheek she laid down.

The next room that they searched was Mai's room. When they walked into the room Mai didn't seem to know. "What's wrong with her?" One if the men asked. Roland waved his hand in front of her face and still nothing. Then Riley whispered to Ronald, "I might know, but she may start fighting, so get the others back."

Riley went over to the bed and in a rough voice he said, "well hello darling." Mai blinked her eyes and began fighting and screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER HURT ME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Roland looked at Mai and said, "Joey was right, you're a damn good looking woman."

Mai's eyed got really big and she said, "how do you know him?" Roland sat down on the bed and said, "he and Seto know each other and he asked if I could help bring you and the other's home." Mai started crying and said, "I didn't think anyone could save us, thank you and these men." Roland knew that like Tea, Mai would also need lots of therapy if they ever expected to get better.

The last room Roland hoped was the one that Joey's sister was in. As the door opened, someone jumped onto Riley and was clawing and trying to bite him. Roland got behind Riley and grabbed hold of Serenity. She was making noises that was almost like a wounded animal. Roland softly said, "Rene, Joey sent us to bring you and the others home." When she heard that man call her Rene it made her remember who she was. She let go of the man she was attacking and collasped into a fetal ball and started crying "Joey, Joey, please come bring me home." Roland knew that this poor child like the others would need a lot of therapy if they would get better.

Roland called Seto and told him, "we've found the ladies you need to send several EMT's and one Medical Examiner to this address and Seto don't tell Joey about this call. When I get back I'll need some time to find really great Therapists for the ladies to talk to."

Chapter Six Next. Please R/R


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

After Roland made sure that each of the ladies was receiving the proper medical attention, he then sought the best therapist to help each of the ladies deal with what happened to them.

Mildred Lewis got a phone call from a man she'd helped a long time ago. "Hello Ro, what can I do for you?" Mildred asked.

"I really need your special gifts to help three ladies deal with what happened to them. They had been kidnapped and drugged with Rohrohol, and had to submit to whatever. sexual acts that the bastards told them to do."

"Let me know where the ladies are and I'll see if I can help them." Mildred told him. Roland then told her about the death of one of the ladies, and how he didn't know how to let the ladies know about Victoria's death. "So do you think you can help the ladies?" Roland asked her.

"You know I can't make you any promises, all I can do is try to get each lady to trust me enough to help them understand that they are all beautiful women and that nothing will ever be any man's sex slave."

Mildred closed her eyes and said, "how about you and your men doing after finding Victoria's body?" Roland swallow and said, "please help the ladies, they are your number one priority. Then you can help me and the men." Roland told her that the ladies wouldn't allow any other men get near them. The men who helped rescue the ladies are the only men that is allowed them."

Mildred then told Roland, "I don't want anyone to tell the ladies about Victoria's death. If they should find out, it might just defeat what I'm going to do." Roland agreed with her then he said, "a young man that is the older brother of the young lady called Serenity and Joey wants to make sure that his sister is alright."

"Is he strong enough to help his sister through this time when she's dealing with bring forced to perform things that she'd never do? Because if you think that he isn't then he needs to stay away." Mildred said.

Today Mildred went to talk to each of the ladies. As she opened the door she wanted to cry, because sitting in the middle of the bed was Tea. Mildred introduced herself she waited and then Tea's eyes filled with tears through sobs she asked, "why, why did those bastards do that to me? Oh God, the pain. I was a virgin, all they did was laugh and say how tight I was. Why didn't they stop, I begged and begged, but they just raped me."

One thing that was unorthodox about Mildred was if the person she was trying to help needed someone to hold them, then that was what Mildred did. As Tea was talking about the rape and was talking about the rape and became so distressed that's when Mildred would gather Tea into her arms and let her cry.

Mildred would spend as much time as Tea needed. Tea took a deep breathe, wiped her eyes and thanked Mildred for talking to her, she was able to get some sleep. As Mildred walked towards the elevator, she heard a commotion coming from room 35A, that was the room one of the lady by the name of Mai. Mildred walked into the room and found Mai trying to hit an male nurse. That's when Mildred said, "can't you read, then she pointed to the sign?" Now get the hell out of this room now!"

After the male nurse left, Mai collapsed onto the bed and through her tears said, "I'll never be able to be around a man ever again." "My name Mildred Lewis, I'm a therapist that Ronald asked me to talk to each of you ladies."

Mai started to laugh and she said, "how can you help any of us, have you ever been raped by three men, I didn't think so, why don't you just go away and leave me the hell alone." Tears ran down Mai's face and that's when Mildred sat down on the bed and held Mai until she stopped crying. "I'm going to say this once, when I was fifteen a family friend thought it was alright to take away my virginity and my childhood, so I do know what you're feeling." As Minded held her, Mai fell asleep.

When Mildred got home, she wanted to find every man who thought it was alright to rape a woman or child. She jumped when the phone rang. "Hello, this is Mildred may I help you." As she heard Roland's voice, she asked, "what can I do for you."

"I was wondering how'd it go today?" Roland asked.

Chapter Seven Next. Please. R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today Mildred was going to the go talk to Serenity and one thing that bothered her was would something like this tear this young lady from her brother. When Mildred walked into the room the young lady was curled into a fedal ball, and tears ran down her face. Mildred could hear Serenity softly say, "Joey, why haven't you come see me. Is it because I acted like one of those ladies they call a prostitute?"

Mildred walked over to the bed and sitting down quietly she said, "my name is Mildred, Roland asked me to talk to you about what happened. "Listen to me, if I ever hear you say that about yourself then you'd better get ready to get your ass busted. What those men did to you or any of the other ladies wasn't any ones fault but those bastards fault."

Serenity threw herself into Mildred 's arms and cried so hard that it nearly broke Mildred's heart. "Honey, you need to stop crying or you'll make yourself sick." Then Serenity asked, "why hasn't my brother come to see me?" Mildred took a deep breath and said, "I asked that he should stay away until I had a chance to speak not only to you but the other two ladies."

Serenity's eyes got real big and the put her hand to her mouth and before she could ask her about what she door opened and in walked Mai and Tea, but Victoria wasn't with them. Tears were running down their faces, and then Mildred said, Victoria just wasn't strong enough to stand what was happening, so she just gave up."

Tea and Mai ran over to Serenity and the three of them cried for the lost of their friend. Then the t ladies wiped the tears away, and Tea said, "can we say a prayer for our sister." So they held hands and they even reached for Mildred's hand and as they closed their eyes, Mai said, " Dear Lord, Please keep our sister Victoria in your loving arms, make her know that you'll love her no matter what happened. Amen."

They cried and laughed when they remembered some of the crazy things that they use to do. Then there was a light knock in the door, and when Mildred opened it, there stood not only Roland but the men who helped rescue them, and the last person was Joey. Serenity stood up started to leave, but Joey stopped her by saying, "Rene, please don't leave. She turned and looked at him and when Joey opened his arms Setenity ran to her brother and when his arms closed around her they fell into pile on the floor.

Mai and Tea wiped the tears that ran down their faces and when Riley walked over to them, he softly asked, "It nearly killed us when we found Victoria, we all wished that we'd gotten faster." Mai looked at Tea and Serenity when they both nodded they all went over to the men and said, "we will forever be thankful that there was men like you, after what happened, well we just didn't know that not all men are bastards." Then they both gave each man a hug and thanked them.

Mildred walked over to Roland and as she hugged him she said, "I think that you and your men are going to be alright. As for the ladies, they'll need little more therapy and I'll be here for as long as I'm needed." Roland gave her a hug and said, "you have always been just what people have needed and I'll be forever thankful that the world has you."

So began the healing process for each if the ladies. It was a long and sometimes it brought back the memories they wanted to forget, but like Mildred told each of them, all of you have to get past this part of your lives in order to go on and get better."

That's exactly what they did and now they are on the road to recovery.

This is the end...

I want to thank: dragonlady 222, SMYGO4EVA, and anyone else who read this story and reviewed it. God Bless and Keep You.


End file.
